The invention relates to an apparatus for opening and cleaning fiber material. The apparatus may be of the type which has two horizontally spaced, parallel, codirectionally rotating first and second opening rolls (beater rolls) disposed in a housing above grid segments. Imaginary circles circumscribable about the two opening rolls almost touch one another. A vertical inlet pipe merges into the housing and is oriented tangentially to the first opening roll, as viewed in the direction of material advance. A horizontal outlet pipe extends from the housing at a side which is remote from the inlet pipe. The fiber material is introduced into the cleaner housing by the inlet pipe and is directed to the first opening roll. After treatment by the opening rolls, the fiber material leaves the housing through the horizontal outlet pipe.
Conventionally, the fiber material is pneumatically drawn from a fiber processing apparatus and pneumatically driven to the fiber opener/cleaner. The fiber material enters the inlet pipe together with the transporting air stream. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that the transporting air stream, which is relatively powerful because of the suction effect, adversely affects the opening and cleaning process. It is a further drawback that the pneumatic fiber material transport requires a relatively high technological outlay.